


Porn Challenge Day 3

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I think this is okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is okay.

__  
3\. Body fluids   


As soon as Loki stepped through the door he was pushed against the wall by his lover he hadn’t seen for a week.

“Down boy.” Loki chuckled as Tony rubbed himself against Loki. “I take it you m-“ He was cut off by Tony’s tongue being shoved in his mouth. Loki quickly returned the kiss as rough and needing as Tony. Their teeth clashed, lips smacked together and tongues fought. Tony moved his hands to Loki hair and tangled in it. Loki moved his hands to Tony’s arse and squeezed. When Tony finally had to pull away they were connected by a string of spit. Loki smirked, he lent down and kissed Tony’s jaw, neck collarbone and continued down Tony’s bare torso until he kissed just above his trousers. Loki was on his knees and started to unzip Tony’s jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.

“Wha-“ He was cut off by a moan as Loki kissed his cock that was still covered by his boxers. Loki slowly pulled them down and smiled up at Tony. Loki trailed his tongue from the base to the head over and over making Tony moan. Loki kissed the head and swirled his tongue around. Loki took Tony into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks he pulled away and licked from the head to base then base to head, ‘finally using his silvertongue for something better’ Tony thought. When Loki took him back into his mouth, Tony’s hands flew to Loki’s black hair and tangled in it again. Tony threw his head back as Loki bobbed and sucked. Tony couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips. He constantly did it and Loki made no protest as he fucked Loki’s face. He felt a vibration as Loki moaned with his mouth around Tony’s cock. Tony then realised that Loki was playing with himself…

“Fuck… Lo… Loki… S-so good.” Tony said in between moans and pants. Tony moaned louder as he felt the familiar build up in the pit of his stomach. He bit his bottom lip as he came closer and closer. Loki moaned and pulled away coming in his trousers and boxers. Tony came over Loki’s face. Tony couldn’t suppress a little laugh and Loki just smiled.

“Use your silvertongue more on me.” Tony smiled.

“We shall see.” Loki smirked still covered by his lover’s seed.

“You have a little something on your face.”

“Yes. I believe I do. I am going to bathe.” Loki stood and walked to the bathroom. Tony wiped the sweat of his brow and sighed.


End file.
